Widmo Terroru
right Rozdział 1 ''- … Coraz śmielszą i tym samym wywołującą coraz większą panikę staje się działalność zorganizowanej grupy terrorystycznej, tak zwanych “Dobroczyńców”. Ostatnie miejsca ich aktywności stanowią: Iziz na Onderonie, Eriadu oraz Mos Eisley na Tatooine. We wszystkich zaatakowanych miastach ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy. Nieznane są nam motywy organizacji ani kto jest jej mocodawcą; wywiad Republiki dołoży jednak wszelkich starań, żeby winni odpowiedzieli za swoje zbrodnie przeciwko pokojowi w galaktyce… -'' mówił spiker wiadomości. Prawie wszystkie kanały informacyjne w holonecie mówiły tylko o tym. Na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach galaktyki pojawiła się nowa organizacja, nazywająca siebie - o ironio - “Dobroczyńcami”. Do tej pory nie zrobili oni nic, co czyniłoby ich tymi, za kogo się podają: ktoś z nich wysadził się w samym środku stolicy Onderonu, na Eriadu zgłoszono zamach na przedstawicieli władz, w Mos Eisley zamordowano dwóch huttyjskich bossów półświatka. Nikt nic nie wie, ale każdy, kto jest przy zdrowych zmysłach, zaczyna się obawiać o własne życie. Neimodiańscy oficjele mogliby nauczyć się kilku nowych rzeczy z dziedziny paranoi. ---- Ahasi spała spokojnie, wtulona w swoją dziewczynę. Jedną ręką trzymała ją przy sobie, podczas gdy drugą mimowolnie wodziła po jej nagim ciele. Uczucie lodowatego metalu na skórze wywołało u Mii dreszcz i ciche sapnięcie do ucha Chissanki. Obie czuły się przy sobie dobrze i bezpiecznie, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu jak środek kosmosu. Jedi otworzyła swoje krwistoczerwone oczy i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Lorrdianki. Splotły palce i musnęły się wargami w delikatnym, czułym pocałunku. Nagle do ich kajuty wjechał R6-4Y, astromech Mii, który zaczął piszczeć jak spanikowany. I to by było na tyle w kwestii prywatności. Obie spojrzały na niego oskarżycielsko. - Co jest, Ray? - Okrywszy się, Mia zbliżyła się do droida, który nie przestawał nawijać w binarnym. Złapała go za głowę, by przestał się kręcić. - Hej, hej! Nadawaj wolniej, nic nie rozumiem! R6 uspokoił się i zaczął popiskiwać nieco wolniej i bardziej zrozumiale. Zarówno Ahasi, jak i Miia znały język droidów, co znacznie ułatwiało sprawę. - ::Kiedy spałyście, odebrałem transmisję od Rycerza:: - oznajmił. - Rycerza? - zdziwiła się Chissanka, wstając i zarzucając na siebie ubranie. - To jakiś twój znajomy? - Mhm, jeden z kontaktów. Nie znasz go - odpowiedziała brokerka i wróciła do droida. - No i co mówił? - ::Prosił o spotkanie w najbliższym czasie na Eadu.:: ---- - Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na Eadu - powiedziała Mia. Usiadła za sterami i spojrzała na Jedi. - Podobno ciężko się tam ląduje… o ile w ogóle się da. - Wprost idealne miejsce na kryjówkę, nie uważasz? - Musimy wykonać kilka skoków. Już szykuję nam trasę. Obie zapięły pasy. Ahasi popatrzyła na R6 przy gnieździe terminala. - Uruchamiam hipernapęd - oznajmiła mu. Kiedy droid pisnął z aprobatą, Chissanka zacisnęła metalowe palce na dźwigni hipernapędu i popchnęła ją do oporu. Frachtowiec na krótki moment się zatrzymał i nagle szarpnęło nim gwałtownie, aż wszystkie rzeczy, które leżały luzem, poleciały do tyłu. To był najgorszy moment podróży międzygwiezdnej, potem jednak wszystko się stabilizowało. Mia ustawiła kurs na Taris - i słusznie, bo potrzeba im było uzupełnić zapasy. Przy okazji elektronika na frachtowcu zaczęła zawodzić i koniecznie musieli znaleźć zamienniki. Ile można na okrągło coś naprawiać? Tak to jest, kiedy poprzedni właściciel twojego statku to pirat. Ahasi oparła się na fotelu i rozmasowała lewą rękę, ukrytą pod cienką warstwą materiału. Przyjrzała się swojej sztucznej dłoni, powoli złożyła ją w pięść i po chwili rozprostowała palce. Jej też się przyda przegląd. - Wszystko dobrze? - usłyszała nagle głos Mii. Popatrzyła na nią. - Myślisz nad czymś. Co jest? - Tak mnie trochę… wzięło na reflekcje. - Jedi wiedziała, że okłamanie Lorrdian graniczy z cjdem, więc nawet nie próbowała. - Nigdy ci nie mówiłam, jak straciłam rękę, prawda? - Prawda, nie mówiłaś. - Mia przyjrzała jej się tak dokładnie jak tylko się da. - Bolesne wspomnienia. - Żebyś wiedziała, jak bardzo. Może później ci opowiem, na razie nie czuję się na siłach. Brokerka posłała jej uśmiech i pogłaskała po barku. Chissanka odpowiedziała na to spleceniem z nią palców i delikatnym pocałunkiem w policzek. Właśnie tego było jej trzeba. ---- Planeta Taris jak zwykle była pełna gwaru. Gdzie nie spojrzała Ahasi, tam widziała całe masy ludzi i innych istot. Nic dziwnego, że świat ten znany był jako Coruscant Zewnętrznych Rubieży. W czasie, gdy Mia poszła załatwić kilka spraw związanych ze swoim wątpliwym prawnie biznesem, Ahasi i R6 zajmowali się kupnem wszystkiego, co potrzebne im na statku. Najwyższy priorytet miało naturalnie paliwo. Następne w kolejce były prowiant, lekarstwa i elektronika - kolejność dowolna. Razem spokojnym krokiem szli wzdłuż Górnego Miasta, pchając wózek repulsorowy, na który mieli załadować to wszystko, a następnie przewieźć do hangaru, na pokład frachtowca. Jednocześnie patrzyli wokoło. W ogóle nie było widać po planecie - a przynajmniej po tym małym jej skrawku - że dwa tysiąclecia temu padła ona ofiarą katastrofy w postaci bombardowania orbitalnego. Wtem zatrzymała się w pół kroku. R6 spojrzał na Chissankę i zapiszczał pytająco. Zmarszczyła czoło: właśnie coś wyczuła. Spojrzała wokoło, nie wiedząc, skąd dokładnie dobiegało to uczucie. Zbyt dużo istot, by mogła to szybko wykryć; wszystkie zlewały się w jedną wielką falę życia. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Ale jednak zdołała to wychwycić. Puściła wózek i ruszyła powoli w tłum. - ::A ty dokąd?!:: - usłyszała pisk astromecha. - Przekaż Mii, że wrócę trochę później! - odkrzyknęła mu i puściła się biegiem przez miasto. Ten, którego śledziła, ewidentnie posiadał męską sylwetkę, ale to tyle, jeśli chodzi o opis fizyczny. Reszty nie zdołała zobaczyć - nosił płaszcz z kapturem. Gdy zaś odwrócił głowę na sekundę, sprawdzając pewnie, czy ktoś go śledzi, dostrzegła parę czerwonych oczu oraz ludzkie rysy twarzy. Zobaczył ją i przyspieszył, przemykając pomiędzy masami mieszkańców. To sprawiło, że i Ahasi przyspieszyła w pogoni za nim. Chiss, którego goniła (była pewna, że to Chiss), wpadł jak strzała do hangaru. Jedi już ruszyła tam zaraz za nim i nagle całe wnętrze stanęło w ogniu, rozerwane przez eksplozję. Przeleciała przez wejście, osmalona i poraniona po całym ciele, i wkrótce odpłynęła, słysząc jedynie krzyki wszystkich w pobliżu, niknące powoli w nicości. Rozdział 2 - ...asi…! Ahasi! Ahasi, obudź się, spójrz na mnie! Chissanka jęknęła, otworzyła powoli prawe oko i zobaczyła nad sobą twarz Mii. Lorrdianka, szczęśliwa, że jej dziewczyna żyje, uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, ale wyraźnie boleśnie. Delikatnie objęła ją wokół szyi, podtrzymała dłonią głowę i zetknęły się czołami w geście skrytego pocałunku. - W… Wszystko ze mną w porządku? - zapytała cicho Ahasi. - Gdzie jestem? - Zostałaś ranna - odpowiedziała Mia, zrzucając wreszcie z głowy kaptur. - Zabrali cię do szpitala. Na całe szczęście obrażenia nie są tak ciężkie, żeby umieszczać cię w bakcie. W zasadzie tylko dość mocno oberwałaś w głowę i trzeba cię było… nieco zmumifikować. - To dlatego nie mogę otworzyć drugiego oka… - Jedi opadła na poduszkę i jęknęła cicho. Zerknęła na swoje skryte pod kołdrą ciało - wciąż czuła, że wszystkie kończyny ma na miejscu - a następnie powróciła wzrokiem do Lorrdianki. - Pomożesz mi wstać? Brokerka delikatnie wsunęła rękę pod użytkowniczkę Mocy, potem powoli podniosła ją do siadu. Wtedy podjechał do nich R6-4Y. Ahasi poklepała go po poszyciu. - Poinformował mnie o tym, co się stało - powiedziała Mia. - Myślałam, że już nie żyjesz… - Och, daj spokój, takie coś miałoby mnie zabić? - Widząc wyraźny smutek na twarzy dziewczyny, Chissanka, objęła ją i delikatnie przycisnęła do barku. Poklepała ją i pogłaskała po plecach. - No już, już, spokojnie… Lepiej? - Dzięki… - szepnęła. - Co teraz? - Pomóż mi się stąd zabrać. Lepiej nie kusić kolejnych samobójców. ---- - Przejmij na moment stery, Ray - poprosiła astromecha Mia i ruszyła ku kajucie, którą dzieliła z Ahasi. Zobaczyła, jak Chissanka klęczy na pokładzie z zamkniętymi oczami i oddycha spokojnie. Medytowała. - Ahasi? Otworzyła nagle oczy, rozejrzała się i spojrzała na Lorrdiankę. - Hm? - Co robisz? - zapytała ją dziewczyna. - Co robię… - powtórzyła za nią. - Medytuję. Próbuję jakoś ogarnąć myśli. Wiesz, skupić się na jednej rzeczy, odrzucić wszystko inne na drugi plan… - No i na czym tak się skupiasz? - Na tym ataku. Ciągle mnie to gryzie. Przecież nikt ot, tak sobie nie wychodzi na miasto z myślą: “Hej, to piękny dzień, by wysadzić się w powietrze”. On musiał współpracować z tymi terrorystami… Jak jeszcze daleko na Eadu? - zapytała dla zmienienia tematu Ahasi. - Właściwie to zaraz jesteśmy. Lepiej chodź do kokpitu, bo zaraz wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni. Obie ruszyły na miejsce. Usiadły w fotelach pilotów. Kiedy tylko zapięły pasy, frachtowiec pojawił się dokładnie naprzeciwko targanej burzami planety Eadu. Cała skąpana była w niemal wiecznym mroku, zaś wszystkie kłębiące się na niebie chmury widoczne były już z kosmosu. Jakim sposobem świat ten posiadał jeszcze jakieś skrawki lądu, tego nie wie chyba nikt. - Rycerzu, tutaj Mia - odezwała się brokerka przez pokładowy comlink. - Podaj mi współrzędne, gdzie lądować. - Tutaj Rycerz, już je wysyłam - usłyszały niepokojąco znajomy Chissance głos. Czy to był…? - Pamiętaj, by wziąć poprawkę na śliską nawierzchnię. - Przyjęłam. Bez odbioru. - Mia rozłączyła się i spojrzała na Ahasi. - No to lecimy. Pchnęła delikatnie ster do przodu i weszły w górne warstwy atmosfery. Szybko pojawiły się turbulencje. Były tak intensywne, że obie dziewczyny wbiły się w fotele i zaparły rękami o oparcia. Obie znały już to uczucie, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie było ono tak silne. Czuły się jakby burza miała zaraz rozerwać ich statek na strzępy. Jak tylko zeszły niżej, ujrzały nagle szpiczaste skały, które pokrywały prawie całą powierzchnię planety. Aż krzyknęły, widząc i czując, jak zahaczają kadłubem o jedną z nich. - Ciągnij, ciągnij! R6 wydał z siebie krzyk przerażenia. Ahasi złapała za stery po swojej stronie i wspomogła Mię w kierowaniu statkiem. Obie ciągnęły za nie do oporu, ale niewiele to dawało. Wtedy Jedi skoncentrowała się na tyle, na ile mogła, zamknęła oczy i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Niespodziewanie dla Mii i R6, wstrząsy ustały. Brokerka i droid spojrzeli na użytkowniczkę Mocy, która w pełnym skupieniu utrzymywała siłą woli ich statek. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się odezwać, mogliby bowiem ją zdekoncentrować i wszyscy skończyliby na skałach. - Trzymam nas, jest dobrze - wydyszała nagle Ahasi. - Mów, gdzie lądować. - ::Na północ od naszej pozycji znajduje się lądowisko:: - wypiszczał w binarnym R6. - Konkretniej: w lewo, prawo, prosto? - Kawałek w prawo - powiedziała do niej Mia, wzrokiem wyszukując rzeczonego lądowiska. Problemem była dosłowna ściana deszczu przed nimi, która drastycznie zmniejszała ich pole widzenia. Chissanka powoli przemieściła statek we wskazanym kierunku. - ::Kawałek do przodu:: - zakomendował droid. Wtem przed nimi ukazało się oświetlone czerwonymi lampami lądowisko. Mia, asekurowana przez Ahasi, powoli posadziła frachtowiec na środku. Jedi opuściła rękę i opadła zmęczona na fotel. Wciągnęła powietrze nosem i wypuściła ustami. To był pierwszy raz w jej życiu, kiedy przez tak długi czas utrzymywała Mocą w powietrzu cały frachtowiec. Pamiętała lekcje swojego mistrza, że to nie rozmiar ma znaczenie, tylko siła woli Jedi, ale i tak była to niezwykle męcząca próba. - Nie każ mi więcej tego robić - wydyszała do Mii i rozpięła pasy. ---- Zarzuciły na ramiona płaszcze i kaptury na głowy, i wyszły na zewnątrz po rampie załadunkowej. Obie dziewczyny swego czasu odwiedziły Kamino w porze deszczowej. Tutaj pogoda była całkiem podobna. Panował tutaj mrok. Ahasi jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła - jej rasa doskonale widziała w ciemnościach. Spojrzała na Mię i na R6, i ruszyła z nimi ku wejściu do wbudowanej w skały bazy. Ten cały Rycerz naprawdę wiedział, gdzie się ukrywać. Strąciła z głowy kaptur, gdy weszli do środka, i przeczesała włosy, które opadły jej na oczy. - No i gdzie ten twój kontakt? - zapytała dziewczynę, idąc z nią i z R6 w głąb placówki, która z pewnością należała kiedyś do jakiejś brygady naukowej. - Powinien gdzieś tu być, chodź głębiej. - To nie będzie konieczne - odezwał się nagle nazbyt znajomy głos. Dziewczyny spojrzały ku korytarzowi, w którym pojawiła się męska sylwetka. R6 zapiszczał ostrzegawczo, widząc, jak ręka Ahasi drga pod płaszczem i sięga po broń. Nieznajomy, okryty wojskowym trenczem, wyszedł powoli przed nie, raz po raz pobłyskując kriwstoczerwonym implantem w prawym oczodole. Sztuczne palce w jego prawej dłoni zaciskały się i luzowały, zahaczając o zawieszony przy pasie miecz świetlny. - Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie akurat się tu nie spodziewałem - rzekł chłodno w stronę Chissanki Mroczny Jedi Thot Ren. - Widać i ciebie, i mnie wyjątkowo trudno zabić. Rozdział 3 Korytarz rozświetliło żółte ostrze miecza świetlnego Ahasi. Użytkowniczka Mocy przyjęła postawę obronną pomiędzy Mią a Mrocznym Jedi, który nie raczył nawet drgnąć. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała tak wielkiej ochoty, żeby kogoś zabić. Miała szansę ostatecznie zakończyć to, co on zaczął dawno temu. Mogła rzucić się na niego, przebić go mieczem, zdekapitować, przerobić go na bezkształtną masę spalonego mięsa… ale się powstrzymywała. Nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego. - Znacie się? - zapytała Mia. - Aż nadto - syknęła wściekła Ahasi. - To Thot Ren, Mroczny Jedi i morderca. To on mnie oszpecił i zabił mojego mistrza, nie wspominając o setkach innych Rycerzy… - Prawda, zrobiłem to - potwierdził mężczyzna. - Jak ty w ogóle przeżyłeś? Widziałam, jak uderzasz o dno kanionu! Ren posłał Chissance mdły uśmiech. - Niezbadane są ścieżki Mocy. - Po chwili spoważniał. - Ale nie po to tu jesteście. Możesz spróbować mnie zabić kiedykolwiek chcesz, ale akurat nie teraz, kiedy waha się stabilność galaktyki. Mia położyła rękę na ramieniu swojej dziewczyny. Spojrzała na nią, a ta po długiej chwili, spędzonej na wewnętrznym konflikcie, zgasiła miecz świetlny. Delikatnie ujęła jej dłoń, a potem spojrzała z powrotem na Rena i zapytała: - Czego chcesz? ---- R6 podłączył się do terminala, podczas gdy Ahasi, Mia i Thot stanęli przy stole holograficznym. - Przejąłeś stary imperialny ośrodek badawczy? - zapytała cokolwiek zaskoczona Chissanka. Z pomocą Lorrdianki zdołała jako tako się uspokoić. - Dużą część wciąż stanowią gruzy - rzekł Mroczny Jedi. - ale przetrwało wystarczająco wiele pomieszczeń, bym mógł bez problemu pracować. - Niby nad czym? Twój Najwyższy Porządek ma jakiś nowy plan na podbicie galaktyki? - Ahasi, spokojnie - szepnęła Mia. - Och, tak się składa, że chcą mojej śmierci w równym stopniu, co ty. Ale mniejsza o to. - Thot uruchomił projektor holograficzny, który ukazał jego gościom ułożone pionowo litery Cherek, Resh i Trill. - Tak zwani Dobroczyńcy. Piękna nazwa… jak na organizację terrorystyczną rozciągniętą na możliwie całe Zewnętrzne Rubieże. Nikt nie zna ich motywów, ale już wszyscy się ich boją. - Wiesz coś o nich? - zapytała Mia, nachylając się nad hologramem. - Na Onderonie pośród ofiar eksplozji na rynku znalazł się wysoki przedstawiciel floty handlowej, Gannon Seng. - Symbol organizacji zastąpił wizerunek około czterdziestoletniego, śniadego mężczyzny o pociągłej twarzy. - Na Eriadu - Lance Blackwall, minister spraw zagranicznych. - Obok pojawił się blady mężczyzna około trzydziestki, ze wszczepionym w miejscu lewego oka implantem teleskopowym. - Z kolei na Tatooine zginęli Huttowie Haan i Kaan, bracia walczący między sobą o wpływy w mieście. - Dołączyli do nich dwaj ślimakowaci przedstawiciele Kartelu. - Coś ich łączy? - odezwała się Ahasi. - Z pozoru nic - powiedział Thot. - ale jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę to, czego dowiedziałem się, powiedzmy, z pierwszej ręki, to okazuje się, że wszyscy byli powiązani z ostatnią ofiarą Dobroczyńców. - Nacisnął przycisk, a hologram przyjął postać wojskowo odzianego Bothanina. - Oto Dok Huseva, bothański śledczy. Zajmował się sprawą Dobroczyńców, dopóki kilka dni temu nie został przezeń uciszony na Taris. Razem z nim spłonął cały hangar, w którym znajdował się jego statek. Zresztą widziałyście to obie na własne oczy. Wzrok Mii powędrował ku Ahasi. Taaak, miała miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie na tę eksplozję. Rozmasowała bark, który nagle ją rozbolał, kiedy zostało to wspomniane. Chyba wciąż miała gdzieniegdzie odłamki metalu w ciele. - Mieli zabić jeszcze jedną osobę, ale zdołałem zadziałać wcześniej - oznajmił Thot. - i przy okazji pojmać zamachowca. Okazuje się, że całkiem wielu z nich, o ile nie wszyscy, to Chissowie. Czy to przypadek, nie wiem, ale to by nawet wyjaśniało skok na Csilli sprzed pół roku - zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Mii. - Tak, zgadza się, prawie sprzedałaś ważne dane strategiczne całej Przestrzeni Chissów bandzie terrorystów. ---- - … Czemu w ogóle się tym zajmujesz? - zapytała wprost Ahasi. - Każdego poza tobą posądziłabym o pomoc galaktyce. - Ja też tu mieszkam - odpowiedział spokojnie Mroczny Jedi. - Ostatnimi czasy mam ochotę po prostu odpocząć od niestabilności politycznej, a ci terroryści jeszcze ją pogłębiają. Z jednej strony oni, z drugiej - Najwyższy Porządek. Republika nie wytrzyma zimnej wojny na dwa fronty. - A o Republikę czemu się martwisz? Tutaj Thot ściszył głos, wlepił wzrok w podłogę i zacisnął pół-mechaniczną dłoń w pięść. - Bo ktoś bardzo dla mnie ważny uświadomił mi, jak bardzo ucierpiał przez Najwyższy Porządek. - Spojrzał w oczy Chissance. - Na własne oczy widziała, jak jej dom, Hosnian Prime, znika z mapy galaktyki. Masz rację, jestem mordercą. Zabijałem i zabijam. Ale moje zbrodnie nie równają się z tymi, jakie popełnili Snoke, Hux… wszyscy! Ahasi i Mia, a nawet R6 - cała trójka spojrzała najpierw po nim, a potem po sobie. Jedi czuła, że Thot nie kłamie. Co więcej - wyczuła, że emanuje on prawdziwym wewnętrznym konfliktem. Nie kłamał, był daleki od tego pomysłu. - To… dokąd mamy lecieć? - Mia przerwała ciszę. Thot włączył nad stołem mapę galaktyki. Planety, na których nastąpiły ataki, zaznaczył na czerwono. Po krótkiej chwili Mroczny Jedi zrobił zbliżenie na jeden z jeszcze niezaatakowanych światów. - Na Telos. Jeśli wierzyć temu, co zdołałem wyciągnąć z tamtego zamachowca, to właśnie tam uderzą. Ich celem jest telosiański senator, Bantu Horst. Widać czymś im się naraził i chcą jego śmierci. Mogłybyście polecieć tam i dopilnować, by do tego nie doszło? ---- Dziewczyny wróciły na statek, niby eskortując R6, który pobrał wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze dane z terminala Thota. Ahasi jeszcze spojrzała na Mrocznego Jedi, stojącego w przejściu i odprowadzającego ich wzrokiem. Dalej nie wiedziała, dlaczego Mia miała do niego takie zaufanie. Tym bardziej nie wiedziała, dlaczego jeszcze żył pomimo tego, że miała ogromną chęć odcięcia mu drugiego kompletu palców. Albo głowy. Nienawidziła go całym sercem, ciałem i duszą, i nic w tej kwestii się nie zmieni. - Ahasi, idziesz? Chissanka potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na stojącą na rampie brokerkę. Kiwnęła twierdząco głową i weszła za nią na pokład. Nacisnęła przycisk na panelu kontrolnym i zamknęła wejście. - Podnieśmy się z tej skały i lećmy. Nie chcę zostawać tu dłużej niż to konieczne... Rozdział 4 - Dalej mu nie ufam. - Ahasi założyła ręce na piersi. Spojrzała na obserwującą ją po cichu Mię. - Może nie kłamie, ale to wcale nie czyni go stuprocentowo godnym zaufania. Zwłaszcza mojego. - A jednak ryzykujesz i lecisz na Telos - powiedziała Lorrdianka. - W innym wypadku któreś z nas by zginęło: ja albo on. I dołożyłabym wszelkich starań, by był to akurat on. - Jak na Jedi tłumisz w sobie bardzo wiele gniewu… - Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi. Po prostu… - Chissanka wciągnęła powietrze. - Po prostu nie potrafię mu tego wybaczyć. Nie chcę! Ty sama byś nie wybaczyła wymordowania całej swojej rodziny na twoich oczach, prawda? - Potrząsnęła głową, rozpięła pasy i wstała. - Ech, przepraszam… Powinnam zająć czymś myśli… ---- Nad zieloną planetą Telos IV, kolebką takich bohaterów galaktyki jak starorepublikański Carth Onasi, górowała olbrzymia stacja kosmiczna - Cytadela. Była to jedna z największych tego typu instalacji w galaktyce, jeśli nie największa, okrywająca część orbity planety metalowym całunem. Porty kosmiczne, sklepy, mieszkania, zakłady przemysłowe i usługowe - wszystko to i wiele więcej mieściło się na Cytadeli. W istocie wyglądało to tak, jakby stacja stanowiła odrębne, podległe Telos państwo - nic zresztą dziwnego, jeżeli zna się historię tego świata. W zamierzchłych czasach Starej Republiki, w okresie Wojny Domowej Jedi, Telos padło ofiarą bombardowania orbitalnego ze strony floty Imperium Sithów. Piękny, zielony świat błyskawicznie stał się niezdatnym do życia pustkowiem, na którym niemożliwe było nawet oddychanie - atmosfera była zbyt skażona. Nowo powstała Cytadela zastąpiła wówczas Telosjanom dom, zaś dla konkurujących ze sobą organizacji, najętych do odbudowania ekosystemu Telos od zera, stała się bazą operacji. Gdy wreszcie planeta powróciła do życia dzięki pomocy Ithorian - rasy, która do perfekcji opanowała odtwarzanie i ochronę ekosystemów planetarnych - Telosjanie zeszli na powierzchnię, odbudowali swe miasta, jednak nie porzucili Cytadeli. Stacja wciąż pełniła swoje funkcje - zarówno usługowe, jak i mieszkalne. Można odważyć się na stwierdzenie, że Cytadela stała się symbolem przetrwania telosjańskiej cywilizacji pomimo wszelkich przeciwności. I to właśnie tam zmierzały Ahasi i Mia. ---- - Cytadela, tutaj kapitan frachtowca YT-1930 “Strider” - powiedziała Mia. - Proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie. Chwilę później nadeszła odpowiedź ze strony stacji: ''- Tu Cytadela. Prześlijcie kody bezpieczeństwa.'' - Dawaj, mały - Mia zwróciła się do R6. Astromech podjechał do gniazda i wsunął do środka manipulator. Obróciwszy go kilkukrotnie, zwrócił głowę w kierunku dziewczyny. Zapiszczał na potwierdzenie zakończenia procedury. - Kody przesłane - oznajmiła brokerka. ''- Są poprawne. Zezwalam na lądowanie w module dokowym numer dziewięćset cztery -'' oznajmiła obsługa stacji. ''- Przesyłam koordynaty. Bez odbioru.'' Mia podążyła za podanymi współrzędnymi aż do jednego z wielu doków na stacji. Ostrożnie wmanewrowała “Stridera” do środka hangaru. Wreszcie położyła go łagodnie z pomocą repulsorów. Byli na miejscu. ---- - Ochrona, ochrona i jeszcze raz ochrona - pomyślała na głos Ahasi, kiedy drogę przeciął im oddział Telosjańskich Służb Bezpieczeństwa. - To miejsce aż się prosi o jakąś tragedię. - Podeszła do jednego ze stojących ochroniarzy. - Przepraszam, gdzie znajdziemy senatora Bantu Horsta? - Przepraszam, ale informowanie o takich rzeczach wykracza poza moje kompetencje - chłodno odparł przedstawiciel TSF, tak jakby miał tę formułkę wykutą na pamięć. Chissanka spojrzała wokoło i po chwili użyła Mocy, mówiąc półszeptem: - Powiesz mi, gdzie jest senator Horst. - Powiem ci, gdzie jest senator Horst… - powtórzył ochroniarz. - Moduł mieszkalny dwa dziewięć dwa… - Dziękuję. - Posłała mu niewinny uśmiech i znikła w tłumie. Następnie włączyła comlink. - Słyszałaś? ''- Już jestem w drodze -'' odpowiedziała Mia. ''- Ja tam na nich zaczekam, a ty spróbuj ich znaleźć wcześniej. W razie czego odezwij się.'' - Jasne. - Ahasi rozłączyła się i ruszyła przed siebie, w głąb Cytadeli. Potrzebowała znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, z daleka od tego tłumu, gdzie mogłaby się skoncentrować. Wreszcie skryła się w kącie, w najmniej zaludnionej w tej chwili części modułu stacji. Zamknęła oczy, wyrównała oddech, skupiła się… Momentalnie wszystko wokół niej ucichło. Najpierw zniknął gwar ze strony przyjezdnych i mieszkańców, później szum wentylacji, a na końcu słyszała już tylko własny oddech i bicie serca - oba odgłosy na samej granicy słyszalności. Niech Moc poprowadzi ją ku swoim celom… ''- ...pomnij, gdzie mamy iść?'' - Do modułów mieszkalnych. Musi gdzieś tam być. - I co, mamy przetrząsnąć je wszystkie? Nie lepiej po prostu je wysadzić? - Mamy go pojmać, to znaczy nie zabijać. - To po co brałem te ładunki? - Obłożymy nimi dok i mieszkanie, żeby zatrzeć ślady… ---- Oficer TSF szedł w kierunku modułu mieszkalnego dwa dziewięć dwa. Kiedy drzwi za nim się zamknęły, ruszył ku następnym, prowadzącym do jednego z pokoi, w którym zapewne przebywał senator Horst. Mia dezaktywowała generator pola maskującego. Poprawiła kaptur i ruszyła ku pokojowi senatora. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła dwóch mężczyzn - oficera TSF oraz bogato ubranego, siwego mężczyznę, co najmniej o dziesięć lat starszego. Obaj podnieśli się z miejsc, a mundurowy jeszcze sięgnął po pistolet blasterowy przy boku. - Co do- kim ty jesteś? - zapytał i wycelował w nią broń. - Spokojnie, senatorze, nie szukam guza. - Mia podniosła ręce do góry, żeby wiedzieli, że nie chce ich skrzywdzić. - Właściwie to chcę senatorowi pomóc. - Po kolei - zarządził polityk. Wykonał gest ręką, a oficer, patrząc wciąż na nieproszonego gościa, opuścił blaster, ale nie schował go do kabury. - Kim jesteś i o co chodzi z tą pomocą? - Ja… No, nieistotne, kim jestem; ważniejsze jest, po co tu jestem. Istnieje bardzo wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że padnie pan ofiarą zamachu. - Zamachu? - zdziwił się. - Mój… przyjaciel zdołał się dowiedzieć, że Dobroczyńcy mają zamiar pana zlikwidować - odpowiedziała Mia. - Może nawet są już w drodze. Musiał pan w jakiś sposób im podpaść. - Postawię wszystkich na nogi - oznajmił oficer TSF. Wtem senator Horst powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. - Proszę zaczekać, komendancie. - Spojrzał na Mię. - Czemu miałbym ci ot, tak uwierzyć? Masz cokolwiek, co dowiodłoby prawdziwości twoich słów? Wtem jak na zawołanie rozległ się na korytarzu huk i padły strzały. Rozdział 5 Chissanka w ostatniej chwili odbiła pocisk z blastera z powrotem do nadawcy. Terrorysta padł na pokład stacji z wypaloną połową twarzy, zaraz obok zastrzelonych ochroniarzy. Jeden martwy, jeszcze reszta. I chyba ta reszta właśnie wystrzeliwywała sobie drogę do senatora Horsta. Ahasi musiała się pospieszyć i dogonić zamachowców. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że Mia da sobie radę. Nie odpowiadała przez comlink, co tylko podsycało jej obawę o życie swojej dziewczyny. ---- - Strzelać bez rozkazu! - krzyknął oficer TSF i oddał serię strzałów w kierunku nadciągających zamachowców. Mia złapała senatora i skoczyła z nim za róg. Blastery rozbrzmiewały chaotycznie z obu stron. Ktoś gdzieś padł od trafienia. Ochrona już powinna się zbiegać z okolicznych sektorów, by pomóc w odparciu ataku. Tego hałasu po prostu nie dało się nie słyszeć. wychyliła się za róg, lecz nagle wróciła za osłonę - przelatujący pocisk omal nie wypalił jej oka. Sięgnęła po swój blaster, wycelowała szybko i pociągnęła za spust. Jakimś sposobem zdołała trafić jednego z terrorystów, ale widocznie tylko zdrapała farbę z jego pancerza. Albo miał go z durastali czy innego wytrzymałego materiału, albo to ona była tak niecelna. - Gdzie jesteś, Ahasi? - zapytała cicho i oddała w pośpiechu kolejny strzał. Tym razem zdołała trafić go w głowę. Mężczyzna upadł bez życia. Wtem z korytarza popłynęła symfonia cięć i krzyków. Ostrzał w kierunku pokoju senatora zmienił kierunek. Zaciekawiona, Mia, wciąż gotowa do strzału, wyjrzała za róg i zobaczyła żółty promień energii sunący pomiędzy zamachowcami. - A ta to kto? - zapytał jeden z pozostałych przy życiu ochroniarzy. Lorrdianka nie odpowiedziała, jedynie przyglądając się, jak jej dziewczyna przeprowadza udaną kontrę przeciwko terroryście z pokrytym cortosis wibromieczem. Zatopiła następnie energetyczną klingę miecza świetlnego w jego piersi i odepchnęła truchło kopniakiem. Zgasiła miecz, oparła ręce na kolanach i wzięła kilka ciężkich, głębokich oddechów, zmęczona długim przebijaniem się przez hordę zbrodniarzy. - Ahasi! - krzyknęła uradowana Mia. Wybiegła z ukrycia i objęła ją wokół szyi. Szybko otrzymała odpowiedź w postaci uścisku. - Doskonałe wyczucie czasu. - Dzię… dzięki… - wysapała Chissanka. Była cała zlana potem. - Mogłam kogoś pominąć, więc lepiej miejmy się na baczności. Wtem jak na zawołanie doszły do ich uszu kroki. Ahasi spojrzała za siebie, zaś Mia, zauważywszy nadchodzącego terrorystę - widać jednego z ostatnich albo ostatniego - uruchomiła pole maskujące i postanowiła poczekać na odpowiedni moment, by wyjść z ukrycia. Nagle zamachowiec dobył, uwaga, miecza świetlnego i pomknął w stronę Chissanki. Ta, całkiem zaskoczona, aktywowała swoją broń i zablokowała cięcie, które pozbawiłoby ją oczu. Żółć i czerwień starły się centymetry od jej twarzy. Napięła mięśnie i odepchnęła od siebie widocznie wrażliwego na Moc terrorystę, który szybko jednak zaatakował ponownie. Ahasi odsunęła się na bok i wyprowadziła prosty cios zaciśniętą, mechaniczną pieścią prosto w jego twarz. Uderzony, zamachowiec zatoczyĺ się, ale dosłownie po chwili powrócił do pełni sił; ryknął niczym rozjuszona bestia i ruszył na Jedi. Nie stosował żadnej formy walki, po prostu tłukł i rąbał mieczem bez ładu i składu. Jeżeli miał jakiegoś mistrza, to Ahasi wątpiła, czy w ogóle nauczył on go czegokolwiek w kwestii fechtunku. Padł strzał ze strony jednego z funkcjonariuszy TSF, jednak użytkownik Mocy nic sobie z tego nie zrobił - na moment odepchnął od siebie Chissankę, a potem odbił pocisk z blastera z powrptem do nadawcy. Ochroniarz padł jak długi. - Wstrzymać ogień! - zakomendował ich przełożony. Dwoje walczyło między sobą, aż wreszcie Ahasi kopniakiem odrzuciła go od siebie. A miała na butach durastalowe wzmocnienia. Tym samym rozjuszyła terrorystę, który jeszcze bardziej próbował ją zabić. Wtem zamachnął się, a ostrze jego miecza nawiązało bliską znajomość z jej ręką. Chissanka krzyknęła z bólu. Następnie została kopnięta w pierś i padła ledwo przytomna na podłogę. - Ahasi! - krzyknęła Mia, dezaktywowała pole maskujące i rzuciła się napastnikowi do gardła. Wydobyła z pochwy nóż i zatopiła go w jego boku, jednocześnie zrywając mu z głowy kaptur. Jak się okazało, nie był to człowiek, a Zabrak. Obcy warknął, złapał Mię za kark i rzucił nią z całej siły o ścianę. Lorrdianka zdołała jednak nie stracić przytomności. Patrzyła, jak nagle terrorysta zostaje ostrzelany przez pozostałych przy życiu funkcjonariuszy TSF, a mimo to ucieka. Chociaż wydawało się, że ich zadanie nie powiodło się w stu procentach, posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech; on zupełnie nic nie wiedział. Spojrzała na Ahasi, syczącą z bólu i spoglądającą na iskrzące resztki swojej protezy. Odetchnęła z ulgą: to nie ta ręka. Z cichym jękiem wstała i pomogła w tym samym swojej dziewczynie. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała ją. - Tak, chyba tak - odpowiedziała Ahasi i nagle zauważyła, co jeszcze jej zniszczył. Rzuciła cicho wulgaryzmem w swoim ojczystym języku na widok roztrzaskanego miecza świetlnego. Następnie, nieco spokojniejsza, przerzuciła wzrok na Mię. Zauważyła jej uśmiech. - Podpięłaś mu lokalizator? - Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. - Dziewczyna sięgnęła po comlink. - R6, masz go? W odpowiedzi usłyszały popiskiwanie świadczące o twierdzącej odpowiedzi. Odwróciły się do nadchodzącego senatora Horsta. Polityk spojrzał na ciała zarówno ochroniarzy, jak i niedoszłych zamachowców. Na naramiennikach zobaczył litery Cherek, Resh i Trill. - Tak, to mi wystarczy - powiedział do siebie i zwrócił się do dziewczyn: - Dziękuję za pomoc. Jestem zobowiązany. - Nie ma za co, senatorze - odpowiedziała Mia. - Takie pytanie: nie znał się pan może z niejakim Dokiem Husevą? - Huseva, Huseva… - powtórzył za nią senator. - Tak, znałem go. Ale lepiej nie rozmawiajmy tutaj, zaraz zlecą się wszystkie sępy i zaczną zadręczać mnie pytaniami. ---- Kolejne spotkanie z senatorem Horstem nastąpiło już na powierzchni Telos, w stolicy planetarnej. Dziewczynom nie wydawało się, by to miejsce było mniej narażone na atak niż Cytadela, ale niech będzie. Był bezchmurny, słoneczny dzień, powoli chylący się ku końcowi - dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, co zastali na Eadu. Senator Horst zaprowadził swoje wybawicielki oraz towarzyszącego im astromecha do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymał. Usiedli na fotelach w pustym pomieszczeniu, Ahasi ukryła uciętą protezę pod opończą, a R6 uruchomił projektor holograficzny na stole pośrodku nich. Po chwili dołączył do nich jeszcze jeden rozmówca, na widok którego Chissanka zmarszczyła czoło i naciągnęła zdrową ręką kaptur na głowę, by nie musieć go widzieć. Tylko tyle mogła, jednocześnie nie wychodząc teatralnie z pokoju. Mężczyzna w projekcji ukłonił się senatorowi. - Senatorze Bantu Horst, cieszę się, że zdołał pan przeżyć - powiedział. - Nazywam się Thot Voidreaver. Zajmuję się sprawą zamachów ze strony Dobroczyńców. Do tej pory jedynie panu udało się wyjść bez szwanku. - To miłe, co pan mówi - odpowiedział polityk. - ale nie udałoby mi się bez pomocy tej dwójki. Ahasi odczuła napływ dumy z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Na jej ustach wykwitł subtelny, niemal niewidoczny uśmiech, który Lorrdianka naprzeciwko doskonale zauważyła i odpowiedziała tym samym. Po chwili jednak miły wyraz twarzy zniknął z twarzy Chissanki. Wstała, przeprosiła i wyszła. Nie mogła się powstrzymać; zawsze mogła uciec się do bardziej brutalnej formy wyładowania negatywnej energii poprzez przykładowe roztrzaskanie stołu holograficznego. - Przepraszam niezmiernie - powiedziała Mia. - ale lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawimy was samych. Thot, senatorze. - Ukłoniła się i zamaskowana, ruszyła za swoją dziewczyną. ---- Żeby odetchnąć z daleka od Thota, tudzież od samych myśli o jego parszywej osobie, Ahasi ruszyła ku łaźniom. Weszła do odosobnionego pomieszczenia, którego prawie całość zajmował basen z gorącą, parującą wodą. Rozebrawszy się, z błogim westchnięciem zanurzyła się po barki, siadając na krańcu zbiornika. Nie obawiała się o to, co zostało z jej protezy - wszystko zostało w sekundę wypalone w momencie jej odcięcia. Nie posypią się iskry, nie zostanie porażona prądem ani nic z tych rzeczy. Zmrużyła oczy, wciągnęła gorące powietrze nosem i wypuściła ustami. To był jeden z rzadkich momentów, w których to zapominała o całym wszechświecie, oczyszczała umysł i niemal jednoczyła się z Mocą za życia. Wtem do jej uszu dotarł odgłos otwierania drzwi. Ona jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła - wiedziała bowiem, że to Mia. Lorrdianka weszła do wody i usiadła zaraz obok Chissanki. Ahasi otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Lepiej się czujesz? - zapytała Mia, kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni. W odpowiedzi Jedi pocałowała ją w policzek. - Teraz tak - odpowiedziała jej szeptem. Brokerka poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Zbliżyła się do swojej dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej, w pewnej chwili usiadła jej na kolanach. Spojrzała jej w niemal jednolicie czerwone oczy. Poczuła, jak jest przez nią obejmowana. Ahasi delikatnie docisnęła ukochaną do siebie. Czuła jej oddech - szybki i płytki - oraz gwałtowne bicie jej serca. Przejechała jedną ręką po jej pośladku, zaś drugą utrzymała ją przy sobie i nagle czule pocałowała ją w usta. Niech przez jakiś czas odpoczną od nadstawiania karku w interesie stabilności galaktyki. Teraz to ich chwila - i tylko ich. - Kocham cię - wyznała Mia, oplatając szyję Chissanki rękami i bawiąc się jej warkoczykiem. Rozwiązała jej kucyk i czarne włosy spłynęły kaskadą na jej barki. Następnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek. - Może pokażesz mi odrobinę swoich sztuczek Jedi?... - Z wielką chęcią… Rozdział 6 Ahasi poruszyła nową dłonią tak, jak poprosił ją droid medyczny: miała kilka razy dotknąć kciuka każdym z pozostałych palców, podczas gdy mechaniczny lekarz dokonywał ostatnich poprawek i regulacji. Obserwowała przy tym, jak sztuczne ścięgna pracują pod obudową, jak napinają się i luzują, kiedy zaciskała palce. Tak, wszystko wydawało się działać jak należy. Droid zamknął więc podzespoły jej ręki w metalowej obudowie. Powiedziano jej, że jest ona dodatkowo pokryta cienką warstwą cortosis, by móc na pewien czas odeprzeć atak mieczem świetnym wręcz. Bardzo przydatna właściwość - zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wie, że terroryści mają po swojej stronie Mrocznego Jedi. ---- Usiadłszy za sterami, Mia nawiązała połączenie ze statkiem senatora Horsta i ustaliła z pilotami plan lotu. Była to koreliańska korweta CR90, jeden ze słynnych Łamaczy Blokad. Dlaczego odlatywali? Jeżeli wierzyć słowom Thota - oraz jeśli pominąć skrajną wrogość Ahasi do jego osoby - to istniała spora szansa, że Dobroczyńcy znów zaatakują. Tym razem jednak nie pójdzie im tak łatwo jak poprzednim razem. Byli gotowi na atak w każdej chwili. Kiedy oba okręty znalazły się na orbicie planety, “Strider” podłączył się do korwety. Tylko tak mogły podróżować przez nadprzestrzeń w tym samym czasie, jednocześnie pozwalając na rotację załogi i pasażerów. Będzie potrzebna pomoc tu albo tam - nie ma problemu. - “Strider”, tutaj “Vigilant”. Szykujemy się do skoku w nadprzestrzeń. Kierunek: Mon Calamari. Kiedy tylko opuścili orbitę, włączono hipernapęd. Połączonymi okrętami szarpnęło i wskoczyły w nadświetlną. Krótko potem do uszu Mii dotarło otwarcie się śluzy oraz znajome, powolne kroki stawiane w jej stronę. Ahasi weszła do kokpitu i przytuliwszy się do brokerki, usiadła obok. - Jaki mamy plan? - zapytała Jedi. - Jeśli terroryści mają zamiar zaatakować, to dobrym pomysłem będzie wziąć ich w dwa ognie - powiedziała Mia. - Polecimy na Mon Calamari - akurat tam odbędą się obrady Republiki. Idealny cel. Ray zauważył, że właśnie tam przyczaił twój nowy znajomy. Do tej pory nie połapał się, że ma podczepiony nadajnik. - Czy to też pomysł twojego “przyjaciela”? - Ahasi założyła ręce na piersi. - Nie, wpadł na to Horst. - Posłała zaskoczonej Chissance delikatny uśmiech. - Był generałem wojsk Republiki podczas wojny z Yuuzhan Vongami. Miejmy nadzieję, że wie, co robi. ---- Przestrzeni nad Mon Calamari na czas nadchodzących obrad Senatu strzegł admirał Lark Wuldurgo, jeden z dowódców republikańskiej floty wojennej. Za wojny z Vongami był ledwie kapitanem, lecz talent strategiczny, połączony z nadto skutecznym strąceniem floty obcych prosto na powierzchnię Raxus Prime, szybko podniósł go na drabinie wojskowej hierarchii. Był również jednym z niewielu ocalałych z Hosnian Prime - tylko dlatego, że jego okręt znajdował się na peryferiach systemu. Wtem do systemu wleciał okręt kosmiczny Republiki. - Admirale, korweta “Vigilant” chce nawiązać z nami połączenie. Kalamarianin poprawił się w fotelu na mostku. Machnął do oficera, by udzielono pozwolenia. Chwilę później zobaczył przed sobą hologram swojego starego przyjaciela z frontu. - No proszę - powiedział. - Senator Bantu Horst we własnej osobie. Co cię tu sprowadza, przyjacielu? - Niestety kolejny konflikt - smętnie westchnął Telosjanin. - Zresztą i tak już pewnie słyszałeś. - Wieści szybko się roznoszą. Dlatego też podwoiliśmy straże - i na orbicie, i na powierzchni. Dopilnujemy, żeby żaden parszywy terrorysta nie przedarł się przez blokadę. - Miejmy taką nadzieję. ---- Strider odłączył się od Vigilanta, gdy tylko wyłonił się on z nadprzestrzeni. Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na Mon Calamari, całkowicie pokrytą wodą planetę, zawieszoną w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu, otoczoną dziesiątkami, może nawet setkami statków i okrętów. Próba odnalezienia w tym miejscu pojedynczego zbrodniarza to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. - To co teraz? - zapytała Ahasi, wciąż wpatrzona w panoramę planety. - Szukamy go aktywnie czy czekamy cierpliwie, aż coś się stanie? Osobiście jestem za drugą opcją. - Ray, jak tam lokalizacja? - Mia odezwała się do droida. - ::Mon Cala City, górne poziomy, konkretniej te nad poziomem wody. Chodzi sobie tu i tam:: - odpowiedział w binarnym R6. - ::Jeśli mogę, to sugeruję ruszenie się tam tak szybko jak to możliwe i znalezienie go, dopóki jeszcze nie ogarnął, że go śledzimy. Chyba że już ogarnął i oddał komuś płaszcz.:: - Miejmy nadzieję, że tak nie jest - szepnęła do siebie brokerka. - ::Mam złe przeczu-:: - Nie kończ! - zawołała nagle Ahasi. - Nie wiem, jak, ale to tylko sprawia, że wszystko przybiera znacznie gorszy obrót! Mia nakierowała “Stridera na planetę, a dokładniej na Mon Cala City. Była to stolica Mon Calamari oraz jedno z największych - o ile nie największe - miast na zalanym globie. Na miejscu zastali całe masy statków i okrętów, nie wspominając o wypływających z nich falami przedstawicieli Republiki. Byli tu ludzie, Kalamarianie, Quarrenowie, Bothanie, Rodianie, Toydarianie, Dugowie - wszystkich nie dało się zliczyć. Było tu też wielu wspomnianych przez admirała Wuldurgo strażników. Republika nie oszczędzała na środkach bezpieczeństwa. Drugie Hosnian Prime to ostatnia rzecz, na którą jakakolwiek rozsądna istota w galaktyce miała ochotę. Rozdział 7 - Nie ukrywam, całkiem… niecodzienny pomysł - szepnęła Mia. Pchała przed sobą wózek repulsorowy, na którym znajdowała się pusta skrzynia z ładowni “Stridera” oraz popiskujący raz po raz R6. Zarówno “ładunek”, jak i droid były przykryte sporą płachtą. - Przypomnij mi: czemu to robimy? Nagle spod materiału wyłoniła się dyskretnie Ahasi. - Bo nie mogę się przemieszczać i tak bardzo skupiać na Mocy w tym samym czasie - odpowiedziała jej Chissanka. Po chwili zacisnęła wargi. - No i nie chcę powtórki z Telos, z dobieganiem do ciebie przez pół stacji. - To słodkie, że tak się o mnie troszczysz. Jedi posłała dziewczynie uśmiech i wróciła pod płachtę, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ją zauważyć. Zignorowawszy ciche popiskiwanie R6, który szacował lokalizację nadajnika na podstawie pobranej mapy podwodnego miasta, zamknęła oczy, usiadła wygodniej i skupiła się w całości na odnalezieniu Mrocznego Jedi. Tym razem jednak nie szło jej dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie - powoli i topornie, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się skupiała. Coś tutaj zakłócało jej wykrycie swojego celu czy co? Tymczasem Mia sama poszukiwała wzrokiem ich zaginionego Zabraka. Ostatnimi czasy zainstalowała kilka dość dużych ulepszeń swoich implantów w oczach - o czym Ahasi nie wiedziała, bo wówczas przebywała na Dantooine, wraz z resztą zakonnych padawanów-niedobitków. Jedno ulepszenie na przykład pozwalało jej na trzykrotne przybliżenie obserwowanego obrazu, zaś inne stanowił skromny HUD dla ułatwienia rozpoznawania celów oraz ich śledzenia. Bardzo przydatne drobiazgi, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu jak gwarna tymczasowa stolica Republiki, której grozić może wielki zamach terrorystyczny. Intergalaktyczne państwo ledwie dwa lata temu przeżyło zniszczenie jednego takiego świata. Drugiego takiego wydarzenia z pewnością nie da rady przetrwać w jednym kawałku. Nagle brokerka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, kiedy została zatrzymana przez stojącego przed nią, mężczyznę - bez użycia rąk. Już miała sięgnąć dyskretnie po blaster, obawiając się, że może to być potencjalny zamachowiec, kiedy nagle dostrzegła jego rękę. Znała tylko jedną osobę w całej galaktyce, która była w posiadaniu nie całej protezy dłoni, ale tylko palców. - Thot? - zdziwiła się Mia. Ahasi pod płachtą drgnęła gwałtownie. Otworzyła oczy i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Mimo woli zacisnęła pięść. - A ty tu czego? - syknęła niczym rozjuszona kocica. - Jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś szybciej od nas? - Powiedziałbym, że w tym samym czasie - powiedział ze spokojem Thot. Skinął zakapturzoną głową w bok. - Chodźcie, mam wam coś do powiedzenia. Poszli za nim ku pustemu dokowi. Dopiero tam Ahasi postanowiła wyjść ze swojej przenośnej kryjówki razem z R6, którego ściągnęła na ziemię z użyciem Mocy - ważył w końcu prawie albo równo sto kilo. Następnie spojrzała nieufnie na Mrocznego Jedi, a on na nią, a dokładniej na jej pas, i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Co cię tak bawi? - zapytała rozdrażniona Chissanka. - Ironia, że to nie ja pozbawiłem cię twojego miecza. Zacisnęła mechaniczną pięść, chętna w każdej chwili uderzyć go w twarz, ale po chwili jednak rozluźniła motory. Niech najpierw się wypowie, o ile, rzecz jasna, ma coś istotnego do powiedzenia. Thot widocznie to zauważył i wyciągnął z kieszeni swego płaszcza projektor holograficzny. - Mam nowe informacje o naszych Dobroczyńcach - zaczął. - i nie są ani trochę dobre. - Włączył projekcję, najwidoczniej pobraną z monitoringu Cytadeli, na której zarówno Ahasi, jak i Mia zostały brutalnie posłane na podłogę przez tamtego zabrackiego Mrocznego Jedi. - To Lod Nebraxo, pies bojowy Dobroczyńców i, uwaga, niedoszły Kat Snoke’a. - Kat? - powtórzyła za nim Jedi. - Mroczny Jedi na usługach Snoke’a i nikogo innego, wysyłany samotnie, by zamordował kogoś w imię Najwyższego Wodza. To pozbawieni wszelkich skrupułów użytkownicy Ciemnej Strony i nie przesadzę, mówiąc, że gdyby chcieli, mogliby sięgnąć po tytuł Lorda Sithów. - To dla tego opuściłeś szeregi Rycerzy? - Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Mroczny Jedi. - z powodu opuszczenia Rycerzy ścigał mnie Kat. Ani Snoke, ani Ren nie lubią gdy ktoś opuszcza ich szeregi. - Więc co robi tu ten niby-Kat? - zapytała Mia. - Znasz go w ogóle? - Uczestniczyłem w jego treningu, kiedy jeszcze miałem ich za towarzyszy broni. I muszę przyznać: nie dziwne, że nigdy nie został Katem - nawet po tylu latach rąbie mieczem jak Gammoreanin toporem - żachnął się mężczyzna. - Ale jedno wiem o nim na pewno: nigdy nie wątpił w ideę Najwyższego Porządku. Zobaczenie go poza ich przestrzenią jest… zaskakujące. R6 zapiszczał pytająco. - Możliwe, że ci Dobroczyńcy, to w istocie sympatycy Porządku. Sympatycy albo przekupieni najemnicy i piraci. Tak czy siak, Nebraxo jest być może ich kontaktem ze stolicą. Naturalnie zakładając, że jest tylko jednym z Rycerzy w ich szeregach. ---- Astromech wjechał jak gdyby nigdy nic do budynku parlamentu, towarzysząc swoim panom, idącym jedna za drugim. Zatrzymali się pośrodku przedsionka, gdzie zbierało się też kilka hermetycznych rasowo grup. Obserwował ich i kiedy posłali go dalej, posłusznie wypełnił polecenie. Gdy tylko zniknął za rogiem, wydał z siebie binarny ekwiwalent westchnięcia: granie służalczego charakteru to była jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, na które miał ochotę, o ile nie ostatnia ze wszystkich. Ruszył spokojnie w kierunku pomieszczeń technicznych. Miał zadanie: udostępnić dostęp do monitoringu. Akurat on został do tego wyznaczony, bo na droida nikt nie zwróci uwagi. Po prostu będzie udawać obsługę - to potrafił. - ::Hej:: - odezwał się w binarnym do przejeżdżającej obok jednostki R3. Astromechy zatrzymały się obok siebie. - ::Gdzie tu są pomieszczenia techniczne?:: R3 zwrócił fotoreceptory w stronę R6. - ::Czy ja cię znam?:: - ::Dopiero mnie przenieśli z niższych poziomów:: - skłamał astromech. - ::więc nic dziwnego, że możesz mnie nie kojarzyć.:: - ::Racja:: - przyznał R3. - ::Chodź, zaprowadzę cię, ściągniesz sobie mapę.:: Oba droidy pojechały przez korytarz, mijając po drodze dwóch kalamariańskich pracowników technicznych. R6 tymczasem uważnie obserwował otoczenie, rozglądał się za kamerami i drogami ucieczki. Ciekaw był siły zabezpieczeń cyfrowych tego miejsca. Wjechały do pełnego różnych komputerów pomieszczenia. Co jednak najbardziej przykuło wzrok R6, to port danych przy głównym terminalu, podłączonym do ekranów monitoringu. - ::Jesteśmy:: - oznajmił R3. - ::Podłącz się i załatw, co masz załatwić.:: - I odjechał, zostawiając go sam na sam z terminalem. Astromech wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający śmiech, potem wsunął manipulator do portu danych. Już szykował obejście… ---- Główna sala kalamariańskiego parlamentu uderzająco podobna była do sali Senatu na Coruscant: chociaż mniejsza średnicą, to zdecydowanie głębsza i wyższa. Mównicy pośrodku towarzyszył projektor holograficzny, pozwalający wszystkim dokładnie zobaczyć przemawiającego. Ponoć został zbudowany przez specjalistów z Zeltros - dlatego jakością obrazu równały mu się tylko najdroższe projektory, wykonywane specjalnie na zamówienie. Thot, siedząc na platformie senatora Bantu Horsta w roli jego osobistego ochroniarza na czas obrad, zmrużył oko. Jego wizjer zapłonął intensywniejszą barwą czerwonego. Okolił z jego pomocą salę wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu Nebraxo albo innego podejrzanego typa. Nie był w stanie wykryć go Mocą - zbyt dobrze się maskował - pozostał zatem przy konwencjonalnym rekonesansie. Po drugiej stronie platformy siedziała z kolei Ahasi. Trzymała się tak daleko od Thota jak tylko mogła. Aż za bardzo kusiło ją, by zepchnąć go Mocą na samo dno sali parlamentu - jeśli tamten upadek przeżył, to ciekawe, czy i teraz by mu się udało. Milczała przez cały czas, skupiona na zachowaniu spokoju. Wtem Mroczny Jedi szturchnął ją czymś. Odwróciła do niego głowę i zobaczyła, że trzyma on w dłoni miecz świetlny o lekko zakrzywionej, dobrej dla szermierza rękojeści. Całość miała barwę chromu i była aż nadto zimna w dotyku, tak jakby ten chłód emanował ze środka. - Co to? - zapytała Ahasi. - W zastępstwie za twój miecz - odpowiedział Thot. - Ukradłem go Katowi, który na mnie polował. - Co prawda nie mój kolor, ale… - Chissanka wciągnęła powietrze, szykując się na to, co zaraz powie. - Dzięki. - Czy ja wiem, podkreśla ci oczy. Tę uwagę puściła mimo uszu. Chwyciła miecz oburącz, dopasowując go do chwytu. Zimno czuła nawet przez protezę. Powróciła po chwili wzrokiem do przemawiającego senatora Luca Husevy z Bothawui - stryja zamordowanego Doka Husevy - który wygłaszał płomienną mowę o wypowiedzeniu otwartej wojny przeciwko terroryzmowi. Nie dziwiła mu się - utrata kogoś bliskiego w tak potworny sposób rozbudza chęć zemsty zarówno w człowieku, jak i w obcym. Rozdział 8 Mia dezaktywowała pole maskujące, ukryta “nad” salą parlamentu. Było to coś na kształt balkonu obserwacyjnego dla gości. Tylko gdzie goście - i przede wszystkim straż - tego nie wiedziała. W dodatku całość skąpana była w półmroku, zupełnie jak w sali kinowej - oczywiście jeśli przyjąć, że wejście tam drastycznie zwiększa ryzyko śmierci. Zabrała wcześniej ze statku swój karabin blasterowy - F-11D, zmodyfikowany specjalnie do jej potrzeb: posiadający dłuższą kolbę, bardziej ergonomiczny chwyt oraz lepsze przyrządy celownicze. Zazwyczaj rzadko z niego korzystała, gdyż kiedy musiała salwować się ucieczką podczas okradania danego miejsca z danych, towarzyszył jej pistolet - lżejszy i mniejszy od karabinu. Teraz jednak uznała, że sama broń krótka nie wystarczy. Zerknęła na środek sali. Nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi na to, co mówią politycy. Szukała wzrokiem Ahasi i Thota. Wreszcie ich znalazła i posłała swojej dziewczynie uśmiech. Chissanka spojrzała w górę i odpowiedziała jej tym samym. Wtem dotarł do niej odgłos połączenia przez comlink: - ::To ja:: - zapiszczał R6. - ::Idzie do ciebie cała masa różnych istot w mundurach straży.:: - Dzięki za ostrzeżenie - odpowiedziała mu Mia. - ::Istnieje co najmniej 89 procent szans, że to wcale nie strażnicy. Aha, i dowodzi nimi Zabrak.:: - Łapię. Weź ich jakoś opóźnij, zamykaj przed nimi drzwi czy coś - poleciła. - ::A przytrzasnąć w pół drogi też mogę?:: - R6 zabrzmiał tu cokolwiek błagalnie. - A nawet powinieneś! - Lorrdianka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Już ostrzegam resztę. Bez odbioru. - Rozłączyła się i zmieniła kanał. - Ahasi, już tu są. ---- - Ahasi, już tu są - dotarło do Chissanki przez comlink. - Zrozumiałam, już tam idę. Ahasi wstała i dyskretnie udała się do wyjścia. Na korytarzu gwałtownie odwróciła się ku Thotowi. Szedł za nią krok w krok. Zacisnęła rękę na mieczu świetlnym. - Żeby było jasne, Ren - syknęła. - jak tylko to wszystko się skończy, kończy się również to zawieszenie broni. - Proszę bardzo - odparł Thot. Jedi puściła się biegiem przed siebie. Zmierzała ku schodom na balkon widokowy. Wtem jednak zatrzymała się za rogiem, słysząc energiczne kroki - całą ich masę. Miała całkowitą pewność, że to nie biegli strażnicy. Przylgnęła do ściany i chwyciła oburącz miecz. Z korytarza wyłonił się cały oddział różnych istot - ludzi i obcych - ubranych w mundury republikańskiej straży honorowej. Dowodził nimi Zabrak w jednolicie czarnej, dość wąskiej szacie. To musiał być Lod Nebraxo. Nikt inny tak nie wionął zimnem. Spojrzała za siebie, na nadchodzącego Thota, a następnie uruchomiła comlink na lewym nadgarstku, szepcząc do Mii po drugiej stronie kanału: - Idą do ciebie. Zajmij się nimi, a ja tym Zabrakiem. - Jasne. Zaraz, co-'' Wyłączyła urządzenie zanim Lorrdianka zdołała dokończyć. Nagle zobaczyła, jak tuż przed częścią “strażników” zamykają się drzwi w głębi korytarza., a jednego z nich dosłownie roztrzaskują w pionie. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli, odwrócili się na pięcie i razem z Zabrakiem ujrzeli obserwujących ich człowieka i Chissankę. W swojej głupocie natychmiast otworzyli ogień, na co ze strony atakowanych błysnęły krwistoczerwone promienie mieczy świetlnych, które odbiły pociski z powrotem do nadawców. Zostali tylko oni i Nebraxo. ---- - ...Siła Republiki leży w jedności - przemawiał na mównicy jeden z gorliwszych republikańskich lojalistów. Podczas gdy poza salą obrad szykowano się do obrony przed atakiem terrorystycznym, wewnątrz wrzała debata na temat problemów na jednym ze światów w Koloniach, którego reprezentacja z tego powodu była nieobecna. - Spargusjańskie bojówki secesjonistyczne ową jedność zaburzają. W związku z powyższym wnioskuję o nałożeniu na Spargus odpowiednio ciężkich sankcji, których uchylenie nastąpiłoby w momencie opanowania sytuacji i przywrócenia stabilności politycznej. Słowa polityka wywołały niemałe poruszenie wśród senatorów i ambasadorów. Prawda, że to w jedności byli najsilniejsi, jako jedno ogólnogalaktyczne ciało polityczne, a nie setki małych państewek, ale z drugiej strony nie mogli tak agresywnie działać przeciwko jednemu światu, którego mieszkańcy żądają niepodległości. Tylko jeden konflikt, niebędący tym przeciwko Yuuzhan Vongom, kosztował galaktykę setki milionów istnień, a może i więcej: Wojny Klonów - tylko dlatego, że część systemów chciała drogą demokracji opuścić skorumpowaną Republikę. I tego najbardziej obawiali się politycy przeciwni takiemu ciężkiemu sankcjonowaniu Spargus - kolejnych Wojen Klonów i kolejnej wielkiej destabilizacji galaktyki. Wtem poruszenie wywołało coś innego, znacznie bardziej im bliskiego: strzelanina i odgłosy walki obok i nad salą obrad. Wbiegła wspomagana przez droidy straż i rozpoczęła się ewakuacja polityków. ---- Zamachowcy wtargnęli na balkon widokowy. Z początku nie widzieli tutaj zagrożenia - nie było tu straży ani cywili - lecz nagle pod nogi jednego z nich upadł granat dymny. Całą grupę objęła gęsta, szara chmura. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zaczęli kaszleć, dusząc się dymem. Potem jednak zostali uciszeni przez Mię, ukrytą po drugiej stronie balkonu. Upewniła się, że żaden z nich nie przeżył, i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie był to jednak czas na świętowanie, bowiem szybko zjawiła się kolejna grupa terrorystów, którzy, zauważywszy Lorrdiankę, otworzyli do niej ogień. Dziewczyna, omal nie trafiona w ucho, znikła za półścianką. Uniosła blaster i oddała na ślepo serię w stronę napastników. Usłyszała, że jednego zdołała posłać do grobu. Jednak nawet jeśli zastrzeliła tego jednego, to wciąż pozostało wielu innych, którzy przeprowadzili zmasowany ostrzał na jej pozycję, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Dawaj, Ahasi, myślała. Pospiesz się!... Przez myśl przemknął jej pomysł: kamuflaż! Czym prędzej nacisnęła przycisk na przedramieniu, po czym jej ciało okryła warstwa pola maskującego. Teraz tylko mieć nadzieję, że zdoła ich oflankować… ---- Ahasi, Thot i Nebraxo zkrzyżowali swoje miecze. Dwoje na jednego i o dziwo była to cokolwiek wyrównana walka. Czerwień błyskała co chwilę, szala zwycięstwa przechylała się to na ich stronę, to na jego, lecz ostatecznie żadne z nich nie wygrywało. Wtem Zabrak pchnął swoich oponentów Mocą na ścianę i puścił się biegiem ku sali obrad. Ahasi, która jako pierwsza odzyskała przytomność, chwyciła miecz ostrzem do dołu i ruszyła za nim. Na szczęście utrzymali go dostatecznie długo, by ewakuacja mogła zostać w dużej mierze przeprowadzona. Zobaczyła, jak ostatni z zebranych ucieka przez boczne wyjście. Nagle jednak Nebraxo wydobył spod szaty blaster i jednym strzałem w plecy uśmiercił go. Widząc to, Chissanka skoczyła na niego z pomocą Mocy i skrzyżowała z nim miecze. Zaskoczony zrywem Jedi, Zabrak poczuł piekące czerwone ostrze na swoim policzku, przypiekające go niebezpiecznie blisko oka. Wtem jednak popchnął swoją oponentkę na krawędź platformy, odskoczył i wyrwał ją Mocą z gniazda. Ahasi z łatwością odskoczyła na inną platformę. Wtedy Nebraxo wskazał swoim żołnierzom skupienie na niej ognia z góry. Napastnicy wykonali rozkaz i przeprowadzili w jej kierunku zmasowany ostrzał. Rozdział 9 Ranna od pocisków z blasterów, które zdołały ją dotknąć, Ahasi upadła na platformę. Łapczywie chwytając powietrze w płuca, spojrzała na górującego nad nią Zabraka. Ten, rozkazawszy wstrzymać ogień, już miał dokończyć dzieła swoich podwładnych przy użyciu blastera… ...lecz nagle Mia, korzystając ze skupienia terrorystów na swojej dziewczynie, wytrąciła mu pistolet z ręki strzałem z własnej broni. Strzelcy jednak szybko się zreflektowali i oddali salwę w stronę Lorrdianki. Czy trafili, Ahasi nie miała pojęcia - nie widziała. Zresztą musiała skupić się na Mrocznym Jedi. Wierzyła, ze Mia wciąż jeszcze żyje - wychodziła z gorszych sytuacji. Jedi z trudem podniosła się na w miarę równe nogi i aktywowała z powrotem “swój”, gotowa do dalszej walki. Nie było na jej ciele miejsca, gdzie nie oberwała z blastera albo nie została posiniaczona. Oparzona, poobijana, chyba też z połamanymi żebrami, ale jednak - dalej trwała przytomnie na nogach. Otarła krew z ust i włączyła comlink, patrząc, jak Zabrak zbliża się do niej krótkimi susami. - Arsix - zwróciła się do droida. - wezwij wsparcie. - ''::Już jest w drodze!:: - odpowiedział w binarnym astromech. - Tylko niech zdążą… - Wyłączyła comlink i przygotowała się do kolejnej rundy pojedynku na śmierć i życie. Mroczny Jedi zeskoczył do niej. Aktywował miecz. Zaczął rąbać nim w ostrze miecza Ahasi dokładnie tak, jak opisywał to Thot - niczym Gamorreanin toporem. I możliwe, że z podobną siłą. Cała walka wyglądała zaś następująco: on ciął, ona blokowała, on wyprowadzał sztych, ona odskakiwała na bok - i tak w kółko, jakby liczył na to, że Chissanka opadnie z sił do tego stopnia, że stanie się całkiem bezbronna. Trzymana do tej pory w defensywie, postanowiła wreszcie przełamać impas i pchnęła go Mocą na sąsiednią platformę. Nebraxo uderzył głową o jej brzeg, został zamroczony, co dało Ahasi czas i możliwość na zakończenie tej farsy. Czuła, jak w jej żyłach buzuje adrenalina. Cały świat jakby zwolnił wokół niej. W zawrotnym tempie zbliżała się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu… Wtem ujrzała dzikie oczy Zabraka. Miał w nich obłęd. A potem czas całkowicie się zatrzymał. Spojrzenia obojga spotkały się tak blisko siebie. Oddech Chissanki przyspieszył, tak samo jak oddech Mrocznego Jedi. Gdy ujrzała rękojeść miecza świetlnego Nebraxo, oblał ją zimny pot. Nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem jej ciała. Użytkownik Ciemnej strony szarpnięciem do góry wyrwał z jej ciała swoją broń. Ahasi osunęła się na kolana. Nagle została złapana mocą za szyję. Zaczęła łapać oddech, póki jeszcze miała taką możliwość. Czuła, jak wszystko ciemnieje jej przed oczami coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wtedy kątem oka zobaczyła, jak niewyraźna postać za plecami Nebraxo aktywuje swój miecz świetlny. Zabrak odwrócił się wtedy, jednocześnie puszczając bezwładne ciało ledwo przytomnej Jedi. ---- Wszyscy strażnicy z okolic parlamentu zbiegli się do budynku i przeprowadzili szturm na wszystkie pozycje Dobroczyńców, na jakie nakierowali je Mia i R6. Zdołali pozyskać kilku jeńców przy jednoczesnej anihilacji całej reszty. Tym razem skończyła się republikańska litość. Mia puściła się biegiem, a potem prawdziwym sprintem ku sali obrad. Jeszcze z góry widziała desperacką walkę o życie Ahasi przeciwko Nebraxo. Mogła przysiąc, że serce na moment jej stanęło, kiedy zobaczyła, jak ten przeklęty terrorysta niemal morduje jej dziewczynę. Nawet nie patrzyła, czy kogoś potrąci - po prostu biegła. Na miejscu zastała jeszcze jeden pojedynek, tym razem Mrocznych Jedi. O ile znała umiejętności Thota w posługiwaniu się mieczem świetlnym, to tylko z relacji Ahasi. Nigdy nie widziała tego na żywo. Dopiero teraz miała okazję zobaczyć, jak walczą ze sobą jak równy z równym dwaj użytkownicy Ciemnej Strony. Nie trzeba było być Lorrdianinem, by widzieć, że kieruje nimi dzika, zwierzęca furia - widok był po prostu jeszcze bardziej klarowny. Thot złapał Mocą i pchnął Nebraxo z całej siły na ścianę. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Potem, kiedy go puścił i wystawił się na kontratak - na co liczył - wykonał szybkie cięcie w kierunku jego zbrojnej dłoni. Zabrak ryknął z bólu, czując, jak energetyczne ostrze oddziela jego dłoń w nadgarstku od reszty ciała. Dawny Rycerz Ren chwycił go wówczas za szyję. Myślał, czy by nie zakończyć tego tu i teraz, ale potem zobaczył w sali i nad nią cały legion straży. Zamiast zabicia go, wystawił go na ostrzał. I tak też się stało - Nebraxo zrobił za żywą tarczę dla wielu pocisków blasterowych. Mimo to Thot poczuł, że ten wciąż żyje - nafaszerowali go zatem pociskami ogłuszającymi. Rozdział 10 - Przepuśćcie mnie - rozkazał strażnikom, zagradzającym wejście do celi w coruscanckim więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze. - Wykluczone - powiedział twardo jeden z nich. - Wszelkie wizyty zostały zakazane do odwołania - dodał drugi. Wyciągnął ku mundurowym identyfikator. Spojrzeli na niego, a potem na jego właściciela. - Przepraszamy najmocniej, komandorze. Już otwieramy drzwi - zreflektował się za obu pierwszy. Komandor pokręcił głową, a następnie spojrzał w kierunku wnętrza celi. Pośrodku, w klatce grawitacyjnej, wisiał więzień bez prawej ręki, z obrożą elektryczną reagującą na Moc. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w pogardzie do osoby odwiedzającego go człowieka. Ten schował ręce za plecami i zaczął spacerować dookoła klatki. - Lod Nebraxo - odezwał się, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. - Zabrak. Użytkownik Mocy. Swego czasu członek ugrupowania Rycerzy Ren, podległych Najwyższemu Porządkowi... - Zmarszczył czoło. - Obecnie terrorysta i członek tak zwanych Dobroczyńców... Nisko upadłeś. - I kto to mówi... - wycedził przez ostre zęby Nebraxo. Ironia była wręcz namacalna. - Jaki jest wasz cel? - zapytał wprost komandor. - Tak trudno ci to zauważyć? Siać chaos, gdzie tylko się da. - Więc dlaczego wasze cele były tak dokładne? Mogliście zaatakować wszędzie i każdego, a mimo to atakowaliście najwyżej postawionych. Zabrak milczał i tylko spoglądał na komandora, gdy tylko miał możliwość. Ten obserwował go uważnie, badał tatuaże na jego twarzy, jego szatę, oparzony kikut jego dłoni… Zobaczył nagle na jego barku coś, czego do tej pory nie zauważył: gwiazdę Najwyższego Porządku. Zacisnął zęby, ale nic innego nie uczynił. Dalej chodził wokoło więźnia, a stukot jego butów o twarde podłoże niósł się po całej celi i zapewne jeszcze dalej. Tymczasem Nebraxo - czuł to - był zadowolony tym chaosem. Uśmiechał się, wręcz zanosił śmiechem, choć nikt tego nie widział ani nie słyszał. - Snoke - wycedził przez zęby komandor. Wytatuowana twarz Zabraka wykrzywiła się w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Dywersja... Posłużył się wami, byście stanowili zasłonę dymną dla jego planów. Kto jeszcze jest w waszych szeregach? Milczał. Nieważne, jak twardo mężczyzna zadawał pytania, Nebraxo uparcie siedział cicho. Za jednym razem komandor stracił cierpliwość i Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Mroczny Jedi poczuł nagle, jak niewidzialna pętla zaciska się gwałtownie wokół jego szyi. Zabrakło mu oddechu. Zaczął wierzgać w walce o powietrze, ale na darmo - wciąż miał go tylko na tyle, by nie zemdleć. - Co trzy sekundy będę zaciskać pętlę mocniej, jeżeli mi nie odpowiesz - oznajmił więźniowi. Znał Loda Nebraxo. Wiedział, że pomimo ogromnej agresji uwalnianej w walce obawia się on śmierci. Czuł to w nim, ten strach; tę klarowną tanatofobię. Jeżeli strach dodawał Sithom skrzydeł, to Zabrak powinien latać już o własnych siłach. - Kto jeszcze z wami jest? Nazwiska, stopnie! Nebraxo uparcie milczał, stękając jak na szubienicy. Mężczyzna spełnił zatem swoją groźbę. I jeszcze raz. Potem rozluźnił delikatnie chwyt, lecz nagle znów go zacieśnił. Przesłuchiwany znalazł się już na granicy omdlenia. Wreszcie komandor ujrzał, jak ten porusza ledwo ustami. Kącik ust człowieka powędrował do góry o milimetr, ale pozostała część twarzy pozostała niewzruszona, niby z kamienia. Zbliżył się do niego na tyle, by móc usłyszeć, co takiego on tam szepcze. Dotarło do niego tylko jedno niemrawe słowo, w dodatku po zabracku. Słysząc je, komandor gwałtownie zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a Mrocznego Jedi pozbawił przytomności. Posępnie spojrzał na bezwładne ciało Zabraka, z odrazą odwrócił wzrok i uderzył pięścią w drzwi celi. - Skończyłem - oznajmił strażnikom więziennym. ---- Samotnie przemierzając korytarze więzienia, odizolowawszy się od czynników zewnętrznych, słyszał w głowie jedynie słowo, którym podzielił się z nim Nebraxo. Towarzyszyło mu ono, gdy wychodził na lądowisko i wsiadał na pokład swojego statku. Był to frachtowiec starego modelu XS. Podróżował samotnie, a jedynym jego towarzyszem był stojący w ładowni, rozmontowany droid bojowy, którego znalazł w momencie zakupu statku. Raz go składał, raz zostawiał - nie mógł znaleźć okazji, by dokładnie się nim zająć; ciągle go coś zajmowało. Przeczesał szpakowate włosy, zrzuciwszy z głowy kaptur. Pogoda w tym sektorze Coruscant była wyjątkowo deszczowa. Zrzucił i powiesił płaszcz na fotelu pilota. Nie zabierał się do startu. Ruszy się, kiedy uzna to za stosowne. Na razie tylko usiadł w ładowni, przy swoim nieaktywnym przyjacielu, włączył holoprojektor i zaczął wpatrywać się w wizerunek kobiety o brązowych włosach i bliźnie pod okiem. W ten sposób miał szansę przynajmniej częściowo się wyciszyć. Przez ten czas rozmyślał nad tym kryzysem terrorystycznym - nad tym, kto jeszcze stał w szeregach zamachowców. Nebraxo powiedział mu, kto. Czy raczej powinien użyć słów: dał wskazówkę. Słowo, które wyszeptał mu na ucho, powodowało, że ilekroć je sobie przypominał, czuł, jak palce same zaciskają się w pięści, a on sam chce coś zmiażdżyć. Tłumacząc je z zabrackiego na wspólny, brzmiało ono: “kat”. To jeszcze nie koniec... Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania